Spock and kirk's love story
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Spock and kirk's love story . please listen to the songs


_**Spock and kirk's love story .**_

_Spock and Kirk are in love and everyone kowns about it Than something happens because someone makes a wish Spock and Kirk start to sing and this is what they sing here we go._

_Kirk : __It was so easy that night_  
_Should have been strong, yeah, I lied_  
_Nobody gets me like you_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_  
_How could I know what you meant_  
_There was nothing to compare to_

_I know everything changes_  
_All the cities and faces_  
_But I know how I feel about you_

_There's a mountain between us_  
_But there's one thing I'm sure of_  
_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_'Cause I know how I feel about you now?_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_All that it takes one more chance_  
_Don't let our last kiss be our last_  
_Give me tonight and I'll show you_

_I know everything changes_  
_I don't care where it takes us_  
_'Cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_'Cause I know how I feel about you now?_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day passed me by_  
_Not a day passed me by_  
_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_  
_'Cause I know youre the one_  
_And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_'Cause I know how I feel about you now?_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_'Cause I know how I feel about you now?_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_  
_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now_

_Spock : __Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you want my future forget my past, _  
_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, _  
_Now don't go wasting my precious time, _  
_Get your act together we could be just fine _

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) _  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, _  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel, _  
_Say you can handle my love are you for real, _  
_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try _  
_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. _

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _  
_really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) _  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, _  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, _  
_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, _  
_we got G like MC who likes it on an _  
_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, _  
_and as for me you'll see, _  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around _  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), _  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, _  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _  
_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, _  
_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around. _  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). _  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around. _  
_Slam your body down zigazig ah _

_If you wanna be my lover. _

_Kirk : __It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
_Just put your paws up_  
_'cause you were born this way, baby_

_[Verse:]_  
_My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
_Listen to me when I say"_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_[Post-chorus:]_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]_  
_Don't be!_

_[Verse:]_  
_Give yourself prudence_  
_And love your friends_  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_  
_In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_  
_I love my life I love this record and_  
_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're Lebanese, you're orient_  
_Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_  
_Lesbian, transgendered life,_  
_I'm on the right track baby,_  
_I was born to survive._  
_No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made,_  
_I'm on the right track baby,_  
_I was born to be brave._

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Outro/refrain:]_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

_[Fade away:]_  
_Same DNA, but born this way._  
_Same DNA, but born this way. _

_Spock : __You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone) _

_Kirk : __Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertigo stick_  
_Want you in my rear window_  
_Baby you're sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a free bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ta revanche_  
_J'veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Spock : __Maybe I need some rehab_  
_Or maybe just need some sleep_  
_I got a sick obsession_  
_I'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_I'm looking down every alley_  
_I'm making those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_But left to my own devices,_  
_I'm addicted – it's a crisis_  
_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy_  
_My sleaze is gonna be affected_  
_If I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I got a question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum_  
_Is my love your drug?_  
_Your drug?_  
_Huh, your drug?_  
_Huh, your drug?_  
_Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_Your love, your love, your love_

_Hey, hey, so_  
_Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug_  
_I like your beard _

_Kirk : __Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da,_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_  
_How many times have I kicked you out of here_  
_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_  
_I am capable of really anything,_  
_I can cut you into pieces,_  
_When my heart is broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me [2x]_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty._  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._  
_But baby I don't mean it,_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me, oh_  
_Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud_  
_How beautiful you really are to me._  
_I can't be without._  
_You're my perfect little punching bag,_  
_And I need you._  
_I'm sorry._

_Da da da da_  
_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please, don't leave me_  
_Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)_  
_Please, don't leave me_  
_(I always say) I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me (yeah)_  
_Please, don't leave me_  
_(I) I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this._  
_(please, please) please, don't leave me,_

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me. _

_Spock : __I know all about,_  
_Yea about your reputation_  
_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_  
_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_  
_Every time that I'm where you are_  
_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_  
_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_  
_Oh I know, I should go_  
_But I need your touch just too damn much_  
_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do_  
_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_  
_Well I should try to be strong_  
_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_  
_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_It might be a mistake_  
_A mistake I'm makin'_  
_But what your giving I am happy to be taking_  
_Cause no one's ever made me feel_  
_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without_  
_They don't know what goes on_  
_When the lights go out_  
_There's no way to explain_  
_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_  
_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey_  
_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_  
_Well I should try to be strong_  
_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_  
_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_  
_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to_  
_Can't do without what you do to me,_  
_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_I know all about,_  
_Yea about your reputation_  
_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_  
_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_  
_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_  
_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_  
_Oh I know, I should go_  
_But I need your touch just too damn much_  
_Hey-yeah_  
_Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_  
_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_  
_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_  
_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_  
_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_  
_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong _

_Kirk : __There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned dust_  
_And I knew my eyes were drying up forever_  
_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_  
_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit that_  
_It's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And you hold me like this_  
_It's so hard to believe_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back,_  
_It's all coming back to me now)_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light,_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure,_  
_It was more than any laws allow,_  
_Baby, baby_  
_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me,_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_  
_But it's all coming back!_  
_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_  
_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that,_  
_It was so long ago,_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that,_  
_It was gone with the wind,_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back,_  
_It's all coming back to me now)_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light,_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure,_  
_It was more than any laws allow,_  
_Baby, baby, baby_  
_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that,_  
_it was gone with the wind,_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see,_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies,_  
_All coming back to me,_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's coming back to me now_  
_If you forgive me all this,_  
_If I forgive you all that,_  
_We forgive and forget,_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_Now..._

_Spock : __Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_  
_Then they hung out_  
_But you came home around three, yes you did_  
_If six of y'all went out_  
_Then four of you were really cheap_  
_'Cause only two of you had dinner_  
_I found your credit card receipt_  
_It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Pack your bags up and leave_  
_Don't you dare come running back to me_  
_It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Close the door behind you, leave your key_  
_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_  
_I'll pack your bags_  
_So you can leave town for a week, yes I am_  
_The phone rings and then you look at me_  
_You said it was one of your friends_  
_Down on 54th Street, boy_  
_So why did 2-1-3_  
_Show up on your caller ID?_  
_It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Pack your bags up and leave_  
_Don't you dare come running back to me_  
_It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Close the door behind you, leave your key_  
_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_  
_I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before)_  
_So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it)_  
_That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get gone)_  
_Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby)_  
_'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance, boy)_  
_That's why you have to leave_  
_(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)_  
_So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around)_  
_There's no more tears left here for you to see_  
_Was it really worth you going out like that?_  
_Tell me, was it really worth you going out like that?_  
_See I'm moving on and I refuse to turn back_  
_See all of this time_  
_I thought I had somebody down for me_  
_It turns out you were making a fool of me_

_It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay)_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)_  
_Pack your bags up and leave (Close the door and leave your keys)_  
_Don't you dare come running back to me_  
_(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)_  
_It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay baby)_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway (I can pay my own rent)_  
_Close the door behind you (Pay my light bills)_  
_Leave your key (Take care of my business)_  
_I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh)_  
_Than unhappy (Ohhh)_

_Kirk : __You can't stop an avalanche_  
_As it races down the hill_  
_You can try to stop the seasons,_  
_But you know you never will_  
_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_  
_But I just cannot stand still_

_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_  
_Round and round_  
_And my heart's keeping time_  
_To the speed of sound_  
_I was lost till I heard the drums_  
_Then I found my way_  
_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_5, 6, 7, 8_

_Ever since this old world began_  
_A woman found out if she shook it_  
_She could shake up a man_  
_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_  
_The best that I can today_  
_Cause you can't stop_  
_The motion of the ocean_  
_Or the sun in the sky_  
_You can wonder if you wanna_  
_But I never ask why_  
_If you try to hold me down_  
_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_  
_That you can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop a river_  
_As it rushes to the sea_  
_You can try to stop the hands of time_  
_But you know it just can't be_  
_And if they try to stop us Artie,_  
_I'll call the N Double A C P_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_Round and round_  
_And my heart's keeping time_  
_To the speed of sound_  
_I was lost til I heard the drums_  
_Then I found my way_  
_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light_  
_A man and woman liked to shake it_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_  
_With all my might today_  
_'Cause you can't stop_  
_The motion of the ocean_  
_Or the rain from above_  
_You can try to stop the paradise_  
_We're dreamin' of_  
_But you cannot stop the rhythm_  
_Of two hearts in love to stay_  
_Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop today_  
_As it comes speeding down the track_  
_Child, yesterday is history_  
_And it's never coming back_  
_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_  
_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_Round and round_  
_And my heart's keeping time_  
_To the speed of sound_  
_I was lost til I heard the drums_  
_Then I found my way_  
_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the sun_  
_A man and woman liked to shake it_  
_When the day is done_  
_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_  
_And have some fun today_  
_Cause you can't stop_  
_The motion of the ocean_  
_Or the rain from above_  
_They can try to stop the paradise_  
_We're dreaming of_  
_But you cannot stop the rhythm_  
_Of two hearts in love to stay_  
_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_

_Spock __: I can't win, I can't reign_  
_I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without you _

_Kirk :__ Once upon a time _  
_Not so long ago _

_Tommy used to work on the docks _  
_Union's been on strike _  
_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _  
_Gina works the diner all day _  
_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _  
_For love - for love _

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_[Chorus:]_  
_Whooah, we're half way there _  
_Livin' on a prayer _  
_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _  
_Livin' on a prayer _

_Tommy's got his six string in hock _  
_Now he's holding in what he used _  
_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _  
_Gina dreams of running away _  
_When she cries in the night _  
_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_[Chorus]_

_We've got to hold on ready or not _  
_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_[Chorus] _

_Spock and Kirk : __Clocks strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_I've done alright up 'til now_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls loneliness calls_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Oh! Wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody _  
_With somebody who loves me_

_I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Soon or later the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls _  
_My lonely heart calls_

_[chorus] _

_Kirk and Spock : __Who knows what tomorrow brings_  
_In a world, few hearts survive_  
_All I know is the way I feel_  
_When it's real, I keep it alive_

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way_  
_But we climb a step every day_

_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_  
_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

_Some hang on to "used to be"_  
_Live their lives, looking behind_  
_fer_  
_All our life, out there to find_

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way,_  
_But we climb them a step every day_

_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_  
_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

_Time goes by_  
_No time to cry_  
_Life's you and I_  
_Alive, today_

_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_  
_Love lift us up where we belong_  
_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow _

_They live happy ever afer the end ._


End file.
